


Bardzo zła i niedobra powieść Wolszczakówny

by Amarena_Lover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarena_Lover/pseuds/Amarena_Lover
Summary: Była sobie panna na wydaniu, autorka bardzo złej i niedobrej powieści, której nikt nie chciał wydać.Była sobie też druga panna, autorka bardzo poczytnych i równie bardzo szkalowanych powieści erotycznych. Oraz było sobie okropne bracisko tej pierwszej.Ta historia nie zawiera potężnej akcji czy nieziemskiej intrygi. Nawet humor ma jakiś taki ułomny. Zawiera tylko historię pewnej historii, w dodatku bardzo złej i niedobrej historii.No, a przynajmniej bardzo złej i niedobrej dla większości ludzi, którzy się z nią zetknęli.Żarty penisowe też zawiera.





	Bardzo zła i niedobra powieść Wolszczakówny

**Bardzo zła i niedobra powieść Wolszczakówny**

_(Z niejasnym naciskiem na zła i niedobra)_

  1. Bardzo zła i niedobra

  2. Braciszek i sprawca

  3. Elcia literatka

  4. Szataniątko

  5. Niezbyt lecznicze przyrodzenie

  6. Przyjaciółka

  7. Gejowe życie

  8. Sodomitka

  9. Powieść Wolszczakówny




_Dawno, dawno temu, w erze przedinternetowej..._

Ta historia nie jest historią wielkiej miłości. Ta historia nie jest historią porwania, zabójstwa czy kradzieży. Nie jest nawet historią wspaniałego, wielkiego debiutu nadzwyczaj obiecującej pisarki. Ba! To coś zgoła przeciwnego, bo jest to historia historii. W dodatku historii bardzo złej i niedobrej - tak złej i niedobrej, że... A właściwie to zaraz się o tym przekonacie.

**Bardzo zła i niedobra**

W budynku wydawnictwa Motyw Vanitas rozległ się głośny ryk wściekłości, przykuwający uwagę zarówno pracowników, jak i niedoszłych pisarzy – frajerów oraz grafomanów, jak zwykli bardzo nieładnie określać tych drugich etatowcy. Och tak, samo wewnętrzne nazewnictwo wskazywało na to, iż jest to oficyna niezaprzeczalnie ostatniej szansy.

— Jak to państwo nie wydadzą mojej książki?! Dlaczego, ja się pytam, dlaczego! Przecież w "Tygodniku Niezadupnym" było jak byk napisane, że wszystko ma u państwa szansę, a wy nawet nie przeczytaliście rękopisu! — Wściekła dziewczyna stała przy biurku otyłego mężczyzny ocierającego z czoła pot za pomocą chusteczki w grochy. Na jego biurku leżał rękopis napisany pismem zbyt niecztelnym, by je odczytać, jednak opatrzonym ilustracjami aż nazbyt dobrze mówiącymi za siebie.

— Panno... — Mówiąc to, zerknął raz jeszcze na podpis złożony w formularzu — Wolszczakówno, my... My po prostu nie możemy tego wydać. To jest... To jest bardzo złe i... I niedobre. — jęknął, plącząc się nawet przy wymawianiu najprostszego zdania.

— Co?! — Dziewczyna znowu ryknęła wściekle, ręce opierając na biodrach. — Dlaczego? Czy mogliby państwo mi to kulturalnie i na spokojnie wytłumaczyć, pan i ta banda hipokrytów, która wymyśla jakieś nieistniejące reguły i standardy? — Słysząc, z jaką wściekłością Wolszczakówna wypluwała słowa, tłuścioch jeszcze bardziej skurczył się w swoim fotelu. A przynajmniej spróbował, bo ważąc dwieście kilogramów ciężko jest się skurczyć. Jakoś nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przypominać dziewczynie, że to ona jest niespokojna. Głośno przełknął ślinę.

— Panienko... Ale normy obyczajowe... — Jęknął znów cicho. Jednak nie było dane mu skończyć, bo panienka bezczelnie weszła w słowo.

— W dupie mam normy obyczajowe! — Wykrzyknęła Wolszczakówna, po czym zaśmiała się histerycznie. Mężczyzna spoglądał na nią z jawnym przerażeniem. Po chwili dodała, nachylając się nad jego biurkiem. — Wie pan, co ja panu powiem? Pan jest tłuścioch, debil i wariat! — Dziewczyna powiedziawszy to, zabrała z biurka rękopis, odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Mężczyzna odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. _Ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież!_ — mruknął pod wąsem.

**Braciszek i sprawca**

Wolszczakówna oprócz swoich pięciu małych sióstr miała jednego nieco młodszego od niej braciszka, a właściwie bracisko, bowiem było ono bardziej niemiłe i złośliwe od jakiegokolwiek braciska w całym znanym ówcześnie wszechświecie. W dodatku lat miało już siedemnaście, a co za tym idzie — wkraczało aż nazbyt śmiało w ten niesamowicie irytujący wiek poszukiwania czegokolwiek, do czego mogłoby wsadzić swoją męską narośl, rozładowując legendarną już młodzieńczą chuć. Powszechnie okres ten nazywało się okresem poszukiwania swojej pierwszej dziewczyny, jednak Wolszczakówna znała akurat to męskie serce na wylot. W końcu mieszkała z nim w jednym domu już szesnaście lat. I nie bez przyczyny opowiadam wam o tym bracisku, bowiem odegrało ono w historii naszej panny dosyć kluczową rolę.

Niedzielne popołudnia w domu państwa Wolszczaków miały to do siebie, iż były niesamowicie głośne. Nic dziwnego, w końcu było tam aż pięcioro małych dziewczynek non stop kłócących się o lalki. Jednak to nie one powodowały główny hałas, bowiem właśnie niedzielne popołudnia najstarsza z Wolszczakówien oraz jej jedyny brat bezsłownie ustalili porą ich rytualnych sprzeczek. Oczywiście, sprzeczali się również w każdy inny możliwy dzień. Jednak sprzeczki niedzielnej nigdy pominąć nie mogli z istotnego powodu — nie mieli pewności co do tego, czy w nadchodzącym tygodniu znaleźliby czas na kłótnię. Natomiast w każdą niedzielę ów czas mieli. Fakt, iż najstarsza Wolszczakówna była panną na wydaniu wcale nie łagodził konfliktu, a wręcz przeciwnie — zaostrzał go, gdyż rodzeństwo, najwyraźniej wiedząc, iż czas rozstania zbliżał się nieuchronnie, zaczynało kłócić się ze zdwojoną siłą, ażeby żadnemu potem nie przyszło do głowy tęsknić za drugim. Bracisko miało nawet własną związaną z tym faktem teorię, która próbowała wytłumaczyć to, dlaczego wszyscy kawalerowie, którzy znali jego siostrę bliżej niż kilka dni, uciekali w popłochu. W każdym razie właśnie jednego z takich niedzielnych popołudni odbyła się sprzeczka, która przesądziła o losie Wolszczakówny, a właściwiej rzecz ujmując — jej decyzji, decyzji która pchnęła ją prosto w drzwi dwudziestu ośmiu wydawnictw, z których ani jedno nie zainteresowało się dziełem jej życia.

Sprzeczka ta, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich sprzeczek rodzeństwa, nie była o nic. Tym razem poszło im o naprawdę ważną, a przynajmniej ważną dla Wolszczakówny, sprawę — a mianowicie, jak nietrudno się domyślić, o jej powieść.

— Tego dziadostwa nigdzie nie wydadzą. Nawet wydawnictwo takie jak Motyw Vanitas, które powszechnie znane jest z wydawania chłamu tego nie weźmie. — Bracisko rzuciło z pogardą na biurko Wolszczakówny jej rękopis. Dziewczyna z wyższością spojrzała na swojego brata. Wewnątrz aż gotowała się ze złości, jednak postanowiła trzymać fason, mimo iż kłócili się już od dobrych piętnastu minut.

— To dzieło mojego życia. Pisałam to przez pół roku, więc w przeciwieństwie do ciebie wiem co to ciężka praca. I dlatego nie życzę...

— I tak tego nie wydadzą. To gówno. — Chłopak przerwał siostrze wypowiedź, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. — Dno i metr mułu. — Żyłka na skroni dziewczyny zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować. Wolszczakówna zerwała się z krzesła, po czym trzasnęła swojego brata z liścia.

— Nigdy. Nie waż się. Nazywać. Mojej książki. Gównem. — Wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym brutalnie wyrzuciła swojego brata z pokoju. — Zobaczysz, wydam to! I śmierdzisz! — Krzyknęła, a następnie zatrzasnęła drzwi tuż przed nosem szczerzącego się braciska. Niczego nie pragnęła bardziej, niż pokazać mu, że to ona ma rację, i właśnie wtedy, w tym właśnie celu, postanowiła ujawnić światu swój niesamowity talent pisarski.

To nie tak, że talentu nie miała. Miała go, i to całkiem sporo, jednak tematyka jej opowieści pozostawiała starym prykom z wydawnictw wiele do życzenia. I tak właśnie sobie to tłumaczyła. No cóż, wbrew temu, że wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, iż powieści jednak nie wyda, Wolszczakówna widziała oczyma wyobraźni swoje dzieło na półkach księgarni w całym kraju. I dlatego kolejna odmowa, w ostatnim wydawnictwie, do jakiego mogła się zwrócić, przyniosła jej tyle bólu, zarówno serca jak i dupy.

Gdy tylko wróciła do domu, bezwładnie legła na leżance w pokoju dziennym. Jej zbolałe spojrzenie padło na ostatni numer tygodnika _Antyfan_ leżący nieopodal nóżki leżanki. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczęła czytać. Po chwili uwagę Wolszczakówny przykuło jedno niewielkie ogłoszenie. Ból w jej sercu eksplodował ze zdwojoną siłą, przypominając o istnieniu pewnej grafomanki, której książki (zaznaczę, iż były to książki głównie o kopulacji dwóch osobników gatunku ludzkiego) sprzedawały się w niesamowitym tempie i niesamowitej ilości. _Skoro ona może wydawać coś takiego, to dlaczego i ja nie mogę wydać swojej powieści? Baba nie chce konkurencji, więc zapewne to ona za tym stoi! —_ Pomyślała wbrew logice i nie bez cierpienia Wolszczakówna, chłonąc wzrokiem treść wzmianki o treści: _Wyślij do nas recenzję autorki i dołącz do grona antyfanów! Całkowicie anonimowo!_

**Elcia literatka**

Elcia Nowakówna siedziała na parapecie, niemalże melancholijnie spoglądając za okno oraz wspominając początki swojej kariery literackiej. Niektórzy ludzie powiadają, że autor pisze książki po to, by uleczyć samego siebie. Nietrudno zatem wywnioskować z czego uleczyć się chciała Nowakówna, pisząc książki zbudowane na schemacie _chłopak i dziewczyna idą do łóżka._ Naturalna kolej rzeczy jest taka, że to chłopak zakochuje się w dziewczynie. Albo dziewczyna w chłopaku. Dlatego też Nowakówna uważała się za wynaturzenie.

Wydarzyło się to w siódmej klasie podstawówki. Niebo pokrywały ołowiane chmury, jednak nie padał z nich deszcz. Nowakówna siedziała na szkolnych schodach, obserwując spadające liście. Czekała na kogoś. Chciała mu coś powiedzieć, chciała powiedzieć z całej siły, bowiem trawiło ją to coś od wewnątrz. Ciężko było jej nazwać to uczucie. Minęły dwa miesiące trwania w zawieszeniu, zanim w końcu była w stanie sama o sobie powiedzieć to z pełną pewnością i z pełną przykrością. I niezależnie od tego, jak określałą całą tą sytuację, czy miłością, czy zauroczeniem, było źle. Było niewyobrażalnie źle, gorzej niż możecie przypuszczać, bowiem obiektem zakochania była jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, która właśnie kończyła swoje lekcje. I to właśnie na nią czekała Elcia Nowakówna.

I tak oto, po dłuższej chwili, w drzwiach szkoły pojawiła się ona. Serce Elci niemalże stanęło w miejscu, bowiem postanowiła sobie, że powie to, co zamierzała powiedzieć najszybciej, jak tylko może, ponieważ... W zasadzie nie była tego pewna, jednak za to pewna była jednego: nie mogła dłużej trwać w takim stanie, ponieważ miała wrażenie, że niszczy to ją od środka. Podbiegła więc nerwowo do drugiej dziewczyny, niemalże potykając się o swoje nogi.

— Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. A więc... No, chyba się w tobie zakochałam. Ale wiesz, okres dojrzewania i no... — Zaczęła, plącząc się w swoich słowach. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią tak, jakby ta oszalała.

— Dziewczyno, opanuj się! To nie po chrześcijańsku! — Powiedziała z oburzeniem. Nie wspominałam chyba dotąd, że owa przyjaciółka, w przeciwieństwie do Elci, miała w sobie niesamowitą miłość do Boga, Jezusa i religii katolickiej? No to teraz wspominam. Była ona bowiem niesamowitym materiałem na typowego mohera.

— Wiem, jednak za wiele na to nie poradzę. Moje serce mówi mi... — Zaczęła Elcia, jednak nie skończyła, ponieważ przyjaciółka weszła jej w słowo.

— Jezus mówił, że jeśli oko prowokuje cię do grzechu, masz je sobie wydłubać, jeśli ręka — odciąć ją. A więc, proszę, dla swojego dobra nie wspominaj lepiej o sercu, bo będziesz musiała je sobie wyciąć. — Mruknęła z pewnym trudem świadczącym o obecności jakiegoś sumienia, unikając zasmuconego wzroku Nowakówny. Zapadła cisza. Elcia spodziewała się usłyszeć wszystko, jednak na pewno nie to. Życzenie śmierci czy może życia bez uczuć? Była to najgorsza z rzeczy, jakie mogła powiedzieć jej przyjaciółka, och, jakże kochana i ceniona przez nią! Ta dopiero po chwili, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak okrutnie zabrzmiały jej słowa, znów się odezwała. — Mam nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez tak okropnych rzeczy. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze, minie ci. Spokojnie. Spróbuj się z tego wyleczyć, nie wiem, popisz opowiadania o normalnych ludziach czy coś... — Posłała Nowakównie niepewny uśmiech, po czym pośpiesznym krokiem oddaliła się od niej.

Po tym zdarzeniu przyjaciółka Elci zerwała z nią wszelki kontakt, przenosząc się do innej szkoły w innym mieście. Prawdopodobnie chciała dobrze, jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z faktu iż rani ją tym jeszcze bardziej. Nowakówna bowiem pragnęła nie wzajemności, a akceptacji. Albo chociaż tolerancji. Mimo wszystko wzięła sobie do serca jej radę i każdą, absolutnie każdą swoją fantazję o innej kobiecie przerabiała z uporem osła na opowiadanie o chłopaku i dziewczynie. I tak oto Elcia została literatką.

Opowiadań zebrało się całe mnóstwo, toteż aż żal było ich nie wykorzystać w celach zarobkowych, zwłaszcza że dziewczyna naprawdę bardzo polubiła tanie wino. Zaczęło się więc wydawanie książek, które ku jej zaskoczeniu ktoś chciał czytać. Przypuszczała, że większość czytelniczek była niewyżytymi seksualnie gospodyniami domowymi oraz dziewczynami tak jak ona jedynie o krok od dorosłości, czyli w pojęciu społeczeństwa — małżeństwa. A wierzcie mi lub nie, ale małżeństwo było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciała Nowakówna. Broń boże jej jaskinię przed męskimi naroślami! Sama myśl o tym, co musiałaby robić z małżonkiem po ślubie, napawała ją bezgraniczną odrazą.

**Szataniątko**

Z pokoju najstarszej Wolszczakówny dobiegały odgłosy energicznego skrobania po papierze. Jakże wielkim był zapał, z jakim dziewczyna zabrała się do pisania! Mijały sekundy i minuty, a na kartce pojawiało się coraz więcej zasadnych argumentów przemawiających za tym, iż Meavinum na sławę nie zasługuje. Po dłuższej chwili Wolszczakówna poczuła głód, więc siłą rzeczy musiała na pewnien krótki czas porzucić pisanie. I nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie pewien mały, maleńki fakcik — zauważył to jej brat i, co gorsza, zauważył również kartkę papieru leżącą na biurku. Jakąż wielką uciechę stworzyła mu możliwość bezkarnego wejścia do pokoju swojej siostry! I o ileż większa była jego radość, gdy równie bezkarnie usiadł przy jej biurku oraz chwycił pióro wieczne! Przeleciał wzrokiem po akapitach, po czym chytrze się uśmiechając, dopisał dwa zdania, idealnie podrabiając charakter pisma swojej siostry. Odłożył narzędzie do pisania na miejsce, a następnie wstał, z dumą spoglądając na swoje dzieło. Słysząc zbliżające się kroki poczuł wzrastającą adrenalinę. Czym prędzej czmychnął z pokoju tylko po to, by stanąć oko w oko, twarzą w twarz ze swoją siostrą.

Bynajmniej, nie była to najstarsza z Wolszczakówien, a jedynie jej młodsza wersja — Zosia. Widząc to, chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

— Wszystko widziałam. — Powiedziała, patrząc na niego swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma. Serce braciska znowu zamarło, a jako że tonący brzytwy się chwyta, chłopak postanowił wykorzystać chyba jedyny sposób, jaki działał zawsze. No, prawie zawsze.

— Słuchaj no, mam gdzieś u siebie czekoladę... I dam ci ją, jeśli nic nie powiesz.

— Wczoraj miałeś ich pięć, a jedną zjadłam. Więc teraz masz ich cztery. — Odrzekła mała, najwidoczniej nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed jeszcze większym zdenerwowaniem swojego brata. Zaiste, Zosia potrafiła działać na nerwy swojemu starszemu bratu tak, jak on swojej starszej siostrze.

— Skąd to wiesz, ty mała... — wycedził przez zęby, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed krzykiem.

— Pamiętaj, wszystko widziałam! A więc dasz mi wszystko, co ci zostało. — Dziewczynka wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej.

— Umowa stoi, szatanie. — Jęknął Wolszczak, po czym wraz z siostrą powlókł się do pokoju, tym razem swojego.

Chwilę później najstarsza z Wolszczakówien weszła do swojego sanktuarium. Straciła większość zapału do pisania, toteż jedynie pobieżnie zerknąwszy na kartkę, wsadziła ją do wnętrza koperty z zamiarem jak najszybszego wysłania listu.

**Niezbyt lecznicze przyrodzenie**

****Dwa tygodnie minęły w tempie ślimaka śpieszącego się do wychodka. Jak zapewne wiecie, ślimaki nie mają w zwyczaju chodzić do wychodka, a śpieszą się bardzo wolno, więc myślę, że jesteście w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak wolno mijały dni. Wolszczakówna z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała nowego numeru _Antyfana_ _,_ i nic dziwnego, bowiem przyszedł do niej list z redakcji owego czasopisma informujący ją, iż jej recenzja autorki zostanie wydrukowana na jednej z pierwszych stron. Gdy wreszcie nadszedł ten wyczekiwany dzień, Wolszczakówna w zamian za czekoladę posłała młodszą siostrę do kiosku, a gdy tylko ta wróciła — niczym wygłodniały wilk wyrwała gazetę z jej dłoni. Przerzuciła strony w poszukiwaniu rubryczki o najbardziej znienawidzonej przez siebie autorce, po czym zaczęła czytać. Uśmiechała się szeroko i szczerze, jednakże podczas czytania jej uśmiech zbladł, przeradzając się w grymas obrzydzenia i przerażenia. Powodem tej reakcji były dwa zdania, znajdujące się na końcu jej tekstu, a brzmiały one: _Jestem pewna, że jedyne czego potrzebuje Meavinum, by wyleczyć się z tej okropnej chęci ciągłego opisywania kopulacji dwóch ludzi, jest przyrodzenie mojego brata. Wystarczy, że je ujrzy i już dziewczyna będzie wyleczona!_

Te dwa zdania nawet i bez większej znajomości sytuacji wydają się okropne, jednak czyn braciska wywarł na Wolszczakównie o wiele większe wrażenie, niż moglibyście przypuszczać, a z tej racji, iż owa panna miała na swoim koncie jedynie przykre wspomnienia związane z przyrodzeniem jej brata. Coż, zasadniczo rzecz biorąc — jedno wspomnienie, ale za to przykre do szpiku kości. Zdarzenie to miało miejsce pewnej bardzo, bardzo ciemnej nocy — a zapewniam was, że ciemność owej nocy ma tu kluczowe znaczenie. Dziesięcioletnia wtedy Wolszczakówna zapragnęła udać się do toalety, gnana nagłą potrzebą. Przybywszy do tego nieasmowitego pomieszczenia, usiadła na porcelanowym tronie i już, już miała przymierzać się do wyjątkowo trudnego zadania... Pech chciał, że jej brat również zapragnął udać się do toalety i w chwili, gdy dziewczyna siedziała w najwyższym skupieniu (i największej ciemności), wyciągnął swoje przyrodzenie, zamierzając oddać mocz i... Sami teraz rozumiecie, jak przykre było wspomnienie Wolszczakówny oraz jak niemiły, niedobry i nikczemny był jej młodszy brat, przytaczając je w jej własnym tekście.

Oczywiście Wolszczakówna nie mogła tego tak zostawić, pośpieszyła więc do pokoju swojego brata, by go ukatrupić, a przynajmniej solidnie trzepnąć w głowę książką. Encyklopedią, naturalnie, bowiem encyklopedia była jedną z nicięższych rzeczy, jakimi dziewczyna mogła go trzepnąć.

— I jak tam, kochana siostrzyczko? Twoje święte słowa zostały opublikowane? — Mruknął z wrednym uśmieszkiem gdy tylko zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest jego siostra. A stan jej był wyjątkowo zły, bo Wolszczakówna bliska była jednocześnie załamania nerwowego oraz ataku wścieklizny. Jeszcze chwila, a z ust zaczęłaby toczyć pianę.

— Ty obmierzły, plugawy glonojadzie! — Krzyknęła, lejąc swojego brata gazetą trzymaną w dłoni. Chłopak w odpowiedzi na wyzwiska jedynie się zaśmiał. — Jak mogłeś?!

— Ha, ale nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że jedyne, czego Meavinum trzeba to widok mojego przyrodzenia?! — Krzyknął jedynie w krótkiej przerwie między kolejnymi salwami śmiechu. Wolszczakówna zamarła ze zgrozy.

— Tej makabry nie trzeba absolutnie nikomu. — Powiedziała to z największym obrzydzeniem, tak wielkim jak niechęć przeciętnego ucznia na humanie do matematyki. — Nie życzyłabym tego nawet największemu wrogowi.

— Mogę się założyć, że nie dasz rady mi tego udowodnić. W końcu z twoją książką miałem rację. — Chłopak wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, co Wolszczakównie jeszcze mocniej podziałało na nerwy. Poczęła więc znowu go lać gazetą niczym natrętną muchę.

— A udowodnię ci! Zobaczysz, że ci udowodnię, i jedno, i drugie! I śmierdzisz!— Wrzasnęła, pokazała bratu środkowy palec, po czym wyszła z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. _No dobra, udowodnię mu_ , pomyślała, oddychając głęboko. _Tylko jak tego dokonać?_

**Przyjaciółka**

Wolszczakówna pośpiesznym krokiem przemierzała ulice swojego miasta. Zamierzała odwiedzić księgarnię, a cel miała w tym tylko jeden - odnaleźć pewną książkę. Książkę autorstwa Meavinum, mówiąc ściślej. Którąkolwiek z jej książek, więc jak nawet niezbyt uważny obserwator zauważy - wymagania co do tego miała niezbyt wielkie, co naturalnie zwiększało szanse powodzenia jej misji.

Drzwi otwarły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Księgarnia była stara, jednak Wolszczakówna bardzo lubiła to miejsce. Odkąd się przeprowadziła, była tutaj częstym gościem. Swoje kroki skierowała w stronę regalika z książkami najlepiej sprzedawalnymi, czyli, krócej mówiąc - bestsellerami. Wolszczakówna nie lubiła jednak tego określenia, ponieważ anglicyzmy w języku polskim aż, jak to zwykła o nich mawiać, mierziły ją w bebechach. W każdym razie gdy tylko podeszła, znalezienie jakiejkolwiek książki Meavinum nie sprawiło jej najmniejszej trudności. Miała szczęście, bo został tylko jeden egzemplarz. Wolszczakówna czym prędzej otworzyła go na stronie z informacjami o autorce. Jak przypuszczała, było podane tam imię i nazwisko Meavinum. Jednakże jakże dziewczyna zdziwiła się, widząc je! Wolszczakówna miała niesamowicie solidne podstawy co to tego, by być stuprocentowo pewna, iż właśnie to imię i nazwisko są dla niej jednocześnie niesamowitym ułatwieniem jak i drobnym utrudnieniem. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Chyba jednak poszukiwania nie będą aż tak długie jak sądziła, bowiem za sprawą starych znajomości mogła z łatwością dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszka Elżbieta Nowakówna.

**Gejowe życie**

Elcia Nowakówna siedziała w barze "u Mariana" oparta o kontuar. Z rozpaczą przeżuwała pieroga ruskiego. Czy już nic nie wyleczy jej paskudnej choroby? Czy już na zawsze będzie musiała pozostać osobą tak... Ułomną?

Dzisiaj zerwała ze swoim sześćdziesiątym ósmym chłopakiem. W wyniku sprzeczki.

I tak jak z sześćdziesięcioma siedmioma poprzednimi, poszło o przysłowiowe wpuszczanie węża do jaskini. I wcale nie dlatego, że wąż rzeczny jest tududutududu niebezpieczny.

Nawet jeśli nie jest niebezpieczny, to Elcię Nowakównę i tak aż mierziło na samą myśl o pozwoleniu na wpełznięcie w nią czegoś w jej odczuciu równie obleśnego. A więc nieważne, z iloma kawalerami była. I tak nigdy się nie wyleczy. Nigdy.

Wolszczakówna w podstawówce była niesamowicie nieśmiałym dzieckiem. Gdy poszła do pierwszej klasy, nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie absolutnie żadnych koleżanek. Po prostu siedziała pod drzewem, przyglądając się, jak inne dzieci radośnie oddają się zabawie. No i rysowała obrazki z Jezusem. Bardzo go lubiła, ponieważ jej babcia była wyjątkowo religijną osobą, każdego wieczoru opowiadającą jej historie biblijne, które również bardzo lubiła. Tak jak i tak zwane "prawdy o życiu". Kiedyś zapytała się babci, co mogłaby jej powiedzieć o dwóch chłopcach, którzy się całowali w parku kilka dni wcześniej. Wolszczakówna była wyjątkowo inteligentną siedmilatką, toteż doskonale wiedziała, że całują się zazwyczaj chłopiec z dziewczyną. Nie uwierzycie, co powiedziała — bo powiedziała coś naprawdę strasznego, co wstrząsnęło siedmioletnią duszą dziewczynki do głębi.

— Nie powinni tego robić. Powinni umrzeć. W Biblii napisane jest, że powinni za to pójść do piekła. A więc gdybyś kiedykolwiek kogoś takiego znowu spotkała... Spróbuj mu poradzić coś dobrego. Coś, co sprawi, że zaprzestanie takich złych praktyk, które oddalają go od Boga. Bo jeśli będzie dalej coś takiego robił, powinien odciąć sobie usta, powinien odciąć sobie rękę, a nawet wyciąć sobie serce, skoro nie może przestać. Bo tacy ludzie nie zasługują na to, by żyć. Jezus w końcu powiedział: _jeśli prawa twoja ręka jest ci powodem do grzechu, odetnij ją i odrzuć od siebie._ — Mała Wolszczakówna bardzo dobrze zapamiętała te słowa. I uwierzyła, że właśnie tak jest, bo jej młody umysł był niczym czysta kartka papieru. I nie była to jedyna rzecz, którą powiedziała jej babka... Było wiele innych, jak na przykład miłe historie o aniele stróżu, gwoli ścisłości. Jednak najistotniejsza dla naszej historii jest właśnie ta.

Tak więc, nawiasem mówiąc, siedmiolatka siedząca pod drzewem nie czuła się samotna, bo wierzyła w to, że jest przy niej anioł stróż. Albo w jakąś inną bajkę. Mimo wszystko jednak ucieszyła się, kiedy mała Elcia podeszła do niej.

Od czasu, kiedy Wolszczakówna widziała ją po raz ostatni, minęło wiele lat. Jednak wstyd i wspomnienia pozostały. "Moje życie jest absolutnie gejowe" — Mruknęła, naciskając klamkę baru "u Mariana". O tak, stary Marian był jedną z niewielu osób, które z całą pewnością mogłyby jej powiedzieć, gdzie można spotkać Nowakównę. Bo w końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, dziadyga był z rodziny Nowaków.

Jakież było zdziwienie Wolszczakówny, kiedy przy kontuarze zobaczyła Elcię, z rozpaczą masakrującą pierogi!

**Sodomitka**

Wolszczakówna miała tylko jedną babcię, którą, jak zapewne już wiecie, traktowała jak autorytet. Ale do czasu, oj moi drodzy, do czasu. I wcale nie dlatego, że owa babcia umarła, bo to stare próchno było praktycznie nieśmiertelne.

Zdarzyło się to niedługo przed drugą wyprowadzką Wolszczakówny z kolejnego już miasta. Stare próchno siłą rzeczy było już zbyt spróchniałe na przemieszczanie się dokądkolwiek z dobytkiem, toteż zostało tam gdzie stało, czyli w rozpadającej się chacie po praprapra... czort wie kim, ale na pewno kimś z rodziny. Cóż z tego, skoro babka Wolszczakówny aż nazbyt doskonale wiedziała, jak sprawić, by wnuczka nigdy nie przestała myśleć o próchnie. Próchno domagające się ludzkiej pamięci! Cóż za niezwykłe zjawisko, nieprawdaż?

— Wiem doskonale, że ta twoja zasrana przyjaciółka z Sandomierza jest sodomitką. — Babka, mówiąc to, złapała wnuczkę za rękę. Jej dłoń była niczym kleszcze. Wolszczakówna niezbyt się zdziwiła, bowiem próchno było straszliwą plotkarą.

— Co chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, babciu? — Mimo wszystko w dziewczynie zaczynało kiełkować maleńskie ziarno zaciekawienia, co stara może mieć jej do przekazania w związku z Nowakówną.

— Powinnaś ją zmusić do chociażby zakosztowania PRAWDZIWEJ, czystej miłości i penisa. Znalazłam nawet chłopca, wystarczy tylko, że przekonasz tą grzesznicę do wejścia w ten ciemny zaułek koło kościoła św. Marcina... — Wolszczakówna dalej miło się uśmiechała, bowiem wiedziała że próchno przez kilka ostatnich lat zdziadziało, stetryczało, spróchniało i zdewociło się do reszty. Dlatego też staruszkę należało traktować z należytym szacunkiem, jak Bóg przykazał, ponieważ właśnie takie rzeczy jak pierdzielenie czasami dzieją się ze starymi ludźmi i należy im je wybaczać. Przynajmniej w teorii, bo to, co powiedziała babka było karygodne, i dlatego też Wolszczakówna musiała zareagować. Ze stanowczością, acz uprzejmie. No i nie zamierzała jechać do Sandomierza.

— Oj babciu, daj spokój. Nie musisz sobie tym zaprzątać głowy, to drobnostka...

— Jaka drobnostka?! Toż to grzech śmiertelny...! — Babka w dokładnie tym okropnym momencie zaczęła krzyczeć.

— Babciu, uspokój się, proszę... A co jeśli to nie jest aż takie złe? — Wolszczakówna wiedziała, że dolewa tym jedynie oliwy do ognia jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać przed choćby tak marną obroną niegdysiejszej przyjaciółki.

— W Biblii i w żadnej innej książce nie piszą, że to jest normalne, a więc jest nienormalne i złe! — W tej właśnie chwili próchno zaczęło już krzyczeć na całego. I w tym właśnie momencie Wolszczakówna zapragnęła napisać powieść. Bardzo złą i niedobrą powieść, która sprawiłaby, że jej babka wcale nie miałaby racji w chociaż jednym ze swoich twierdzeń.

Może i wymagało to zmiany paru swoich przekonań, jednak Wolszczakówna była pewna, że owe przekonania nie są aż tak bardzo ważne. W końcu nie takie rzeczy robiło się w imię własnej przekory.

**Powieść Wolszczakówy**

Wolszczakówna była przekorna, jednak nigdy nie robiła świadomie czegoś, co mogłoby zranić drugą osobę. Wkurzyć? Z radością! Jednak mimo wszystko ranić innych bardzo nie lubiła.

Dziewczyna siedziała akurat obok Nowakówny nad rzeką. Po dłuższej rozmowie u Mariana przeniosły się właśnie tam w poszukiwaniu odrobiny prywatności.

— Ja... Chciałam cię przeprosić za to, co ci kiedyś powie... — Wolszczakówna nie skończyła mówić, ponieważ Nowakówna weszła jej w słowo.

— Och, daj spokój. To przez to zostałam pisarką, i właśnie dzięki temu mam teraz hajs na wino. —Mówiąc to, uniosła do góry butelkę z jakimś jabolem, po czym pociągnęła z niej naprawdę srogiego łyka. — Chcesz trochę? — Wolszczakówna niezbyt żywiołowo zaprzeczyła, kręcąc głową, na co Nowakówna pociągnęła jeszcze jednego łyka, tym samym opróżniając pół butelki. — Jest naprawdę zajebiście. Ludzie kochają moje książki.

— Dodajmy, że książki, których większą część stanowi niemal zwierzęca kopulacja... — Wolszczakówna mruknęła pod nosem, drapiąc się po głowie. Kurde, jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby złapała wszawicy u tego zapchlonego bydlaka, Mariana.

— Jesteś zawiedziona moją postawą? Że piszę o tym, co się sprzedaje? — Elcia uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

— Nie... W sumie to i tak lepiej pisać o kopulacji, niżeli pisać coś, czego nawet do wydawnictwa Motyw Vanitas nie chcą przyjąć.

— Napisałaś coś? — Nowakówna była kompletnie pijana i kompletnie zaciekawiona. Tak zaciekawiona, że na chwilę nawet przestała jakże niewdzięcznie sączyć, a raczej żłopać, tanie wino. Wspominałam, że przyniosła ze sobą cztery butelki? To teraz wspominam.

— No... Tak. — Wolszczakówna zawsze miała w torebce niesamowity syf. Nawet nie do końca była pewna co w niej nosi, toteż nie zdziwcie się, że w tym właśnie momencie przypomniała sobie o fakcie, iż wciąż znajdował się tam jej rękopis. Dodała więc po chwili: — A jednak daj to wino. — Tu zaczerpnęła sporego łyka jabola — Chcesz przeczytać?

— Dawaj, dawaj! — Nowakówna wyciągnęła łapczywie łapki po rękopis, po czym zaczęła go ochoczo czytać, popijając swój alkohol. W końcu swojej niegdysiejszej przyjaciółce oddała tylko jedną butelkę. Czytała dosyć długo, a Wolszczakówna obserwowała jej reakcję, nerwowo popijając jabola. Po dłuższej chwili do Elciowych oczu napłynęły łzy, a z jej dłoni — o zgrozo! — wyśliznęła się butelka z resztką wina, tworząc na sukience niemalże okresowe wzory.

— Aż tak źle? — Wolszczakówna już chciała Nowakównie zabrać kartki papieru, jednak ta przycisnęła je do piersi, z deczka brudząc rękopis alkoholem.

— To... To najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką czytałam. Naprawdę. Dziękuję. Że z dwoma chłopakami nie ma nic złego? Że pewnie też z dwoma dziewczynami nie ma nic złego? To piękne... Piękne! — I zaiste, mimo iż dla dwudziestu ośmiu wydawnictw była to powieść niewątpliwie zła i niedobra, dla Nowakówny była najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek czytała.

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż by tu powiedzieć, pisałam to dobrych kilka lat temu. Gdy byłam albo w gimbie, albo na początku liceum. I wygląda na to, że obmierzłość penisów nadmiernie zaprzątała wtedy moje myśli. Mimo wszystko szkoda wywalić, więc wrzucam tu bo tak. Bo do dzisiaj niektóre określenia z tego opka mnie śmieszą (efekt był zamierzony, jestem z siebie dumna), więc może jeśli ktoś kiedyś na to trafi, to go też rozśmieszą. Tak, wiem, zakończenie kiczowate.  
> Tak, wiem, motyw homofobii przejaskrawiony i skrajnie nierealistyczny. Tak, początkowo panny miały na końcu zostać parą, ale stwierdziłam, że jednak nie.  
> No i co z tego?


End file.
